


Jeongin's Bad Day

by softlyuwujin



Series: Skz at Hogwarts (ft. Other groups) [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Ravenclaw!Seungmin, Slytherin!Hyunjin, bang chan/kim woojin/lee minho - Freeform, slytherin!Jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: Yang Jeongin, a third year Slytherin, was having a bad day.He's very grateful for his two loving boyfriends, fourth year Slytherin, Hwang Hyunjin, and third year Ravenclaw, Kim Seungmin.





	Jeongin's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! I know this isn't part of my other story, but I hope you enjoy this small shitty piece of writing anyways!!
> 
> I love Hogwarts AU's btw,, and I'm a Hufflepuff (but my friends say I'm Slytherin, which isn't a complete lie lmao)
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy, and please let me know if you want me to make this into a series bc I already thought about which houses and stuff some other groups would be in (Seventeen, The Boyz, Got7, Stray Kids, Monsta X, all of NCT, etc)

Jeongin had a bad day. 

He had woken up too early since stupid Lee Donghyuck, a fellow Slytherin who was a year ahead of him, wakes up before sunrise every thursday fucking morning to go sneak out to watch the sun float into the brightening sky with his stupid boyfriend-not-boyfriend Mark Lee, who is a stupid fourth year Ravenclaw. 

And usually Donghyuck is quiet, just slips out without making a sound, but this morning he had been caught by Jeongin’s own friend, fifth year Slytherin prefect, Lee Minho, who had informed the other Slytherin prefects, sixth year Kim Younghoon, and seventh year Lee Jihoon, who everyone knew was a hard-ass who never let anyone go with just a simple warning, so he got Head Boy Jacob Bae involved. And of course the prefects and Head Boy had to wake all the Slytherin students and lecture them on how bad it was to sneak out. 

So, in the end, Lee Donghyuck had been banned from going to Hogsmeade for a month as his punishment.

But besides that, Jeongin’s day only got worse. He was tired, exhausted, undeniably ready to head back to his room and pass out and take a fat nap. But of course he couldn’t do that. He had gotten a shit ton of homework for all of his classes, he found he had failed his test in Potions class, he had taken another test that morning for Herbology (which he knew he had to have gotten a shitty score on, since he had gotten barely any sleep and forgot to study), and on top of all that, Third Year Exams were coming up in a few months and he was so much less than ready. 

After his last class, he made his way to the Slytherin Dungeons so he could go to his room and start on his endless supply of homework. When he walked into his room, however, he found his boyfriend, Hwang Hyunjin, who is a fourth year Slytherin, waiting patiently for him on his bed. 

“Hey, hyung” Jeongin greeted with a forced smile. Hyunjin looked up from his textbook of Muggle Studies (which is an elective class that he had chosen to take, since Seungmin is Muggle-born and Jeongin is Half-blood) that he had been studying while he waited for the younger. 

“Hi, Innie,, why’d you skip lunch today?” Hyunjin asked, closing the book and sitting up fully. Jeongin gulped as he set his bag on the floor. Hyunjin grabbed Jeongin’s hands and pulled the younger male into his lap. “Did something happen?”

“So much” Jeongin mumbled into his boyfriend’s chest.

“You wanna talk about it?” Hyunjin asked while rubbing Jeongin’s back, trying to comfort him. Jeongin pulled away and sat up straight, Hyunjin started loosening the younger’s green and silver tie. “Tell hyungie what’s wrong.”

“Hyuuung” Jeongin whined, gaining a small laugh from the older. Hyunjin squeezed his arm, urging him to continue, and looked at him more seriously. Jeongin sighed before starting. “Well, obviously this morning started out really crappy, you know, because we all got woken up early and got in trouble for Donghyuck’s stupid actions-”

“Hey, we do the same thing with Seungmin!” Hyunjin interrupted, but Jeongin placed his finger against Hyunjin’s lips to halt him.

“Yeah, but we don’t get caught” Jeongin glared, and the older shrugged. “Anyways, so I was tired and I forgot to study for Herbology, so I know I bombed that,, and I g-got my test back in Potions a-and I-” Jeongin started to stutter and his eyes welled up with tears. “I-I got a 27 on the t-test.”

“27 out of what? Out of 30? 50?” Hyunjin asked, his eyebrows knitting in sympathy. Jeongin shook his head, and the tears tumbled down his cheeks.

“27 out of 100….” Jeongin muttered with a sniffle. 

“Holy shit, Jeongin-”

“I know, hyung, I’m stupid and pathetic” Jeongin sobbed, quickly climbing off of his boyfriend’s lap. “Why am I even crying? I’m so pathetic, hyung.”

“Jeongin, no, that’s not what I meant” Hyunjin said softly, getting up and pulling Jeongin into a hug. “You’re so smart, Innie, a few tests don’t determine your worth.”

“But-”

“Nope, no buts” Hyunjin shushed him. “I’m gonna tell Minho hyung to go get Seungminnie and we’re all gonna cuddle, is that okay?”

“Yeah,, okay” Jeongin sniffled, the idea of snuggling with both of his boyfriends sounded amazing at the moment. “I’m sorry for crying, hyung.”

“Never be sorry for that, Innie, crying is normal, and most times it helps” Hyunjin assured him with a smile. He dried Jeongin’s tears before leaving the room to find Minho.

“Hey, Hyunjin-ah” Minho greeted with a wave.

“Hey, hyung, uh while you’re upstairs visiting Chan and Woojin, could you stop by the Ravenclaw dorms and tell Seungmin he should yeet down here?” Hyunjin asked of him. Minho gave him a brief disgusted look. 

“Okay, first, sure thing. Second, never fucking say ‘yeet’ again, thanks. Jisung and Felix’s stupidity must be rubbing off on you” Minho rolled his eyes. Hyunjin laughed at him as he turned around and left the Slytherin common room. While he waited for his other boyfriend, he made hot cocoa with the new hot cocoa machine that they had gotten. It was a new era and Hogwarts had decided to start using some modern technology he guessed. 

It was around fifteen minutes later when Seungmin arrived, and Hyunjin had just finished figuring out how to make three cups of kind-of-warm cocoa. 

“Oh hey, I guess you are learning some things from your Muggle Studies class” Seungmin joked with a smirk, coming up to hug him from behind. 

“Shut up” Hyunjin laughed, turning around to place a soft, loving kiss against Seungmin’s lips. The third year hummed happily. 

“It took me forever to get down here, by the way, I had to wait for Donghyuck to come around from sucking Mark hyung’s face to let me in. Did the password change?” Seungmin pouted.

“Yah! Seungmin! I’m your hyung, don’t disrespect me!!” Donghyuck yelled angrily, but there wasn’t really any bite to it. Seungmin giggled.

“Shhh, Seungmin, Donghyuck got in trouble this morning for sneaking out to chill with Mark hyung” Hyunjin whispered, trying to stifle his laugh. Seungmin gasped before erupting into a fit of laughter. 

“So, anyways, what’s up?” Seungmin asked, still smiling. Hyunjin suddenly remembered why he had told Minho to get Seungmin, and his smile dropped. “What? Did something happen?”

“Uh, its nothing really big, just…. Innie’s sad” Hyunjin told Seungmin with a pout. 

“Our Innie?!” Seungmin gasped. He turned and hurried into the Slytherin boy’s dormitory, ignoring Hyunjin calling for him to wait and come help him take the hot cocoa to the room. “Our baby Innie is sad?!”

Seungmin came to a halt in front of Jeongin, who was still sitting on the bed. The youngest looked up at him, fresh tears forming in his eyes. 

“Hey, hyungie” Jeongin said, his voice laced in sorrow. Seungmin’s shoulders visibly slumped, and he looked at his youngest boyfriend in sympathy.

“Hey, Jeonginnie, sweetheart, is it okay if I hug you?” Seungmin asked first, knowing his boyfriend wasn’t too big on skinship. Jeongin thought about saying no for a second, averting his eyes to the floor, but then realised that Seungmin just wanted him to feel better because he loved him. So Jeongin sniffled and looked up into Seungmin’s eyes and nodded.

“Yeah, hyung, you can hug me” he tried to smile, opening his arms, and Seungmin immediately fell into his embrace, pushing him back so they were laying flat on the bed, and Jeongin’s face was comfortably squished against his chest. 

“I love you, Jeongin, okay? I don’t know what happened, but I still love you” Seungmin said shakily, and Jeongin could tell he had started to cry. Seungmin was an emotional person.

“You are both so dramatic” Hyunjin scoffed with a smile as he walked into the room, his wand out, and the three cups of now-cold-cocoa floating in front of him. He set the cups on one of the night stands, and the two boys on the bed separated from each other, sitting up straight. Seungmin looked at Jeongin.

“Sorry to worry you, hyung” Jeongin wiped his nose on his sleeve. “I just failed a couple tests and it made me upset.”

“Oh no, honey, don’t get upset! There’s always next time” Seungmin reassured him. “And I can even tutour you! I am a Ravenclaw, you know.”

“Thank you, hyung” Jeongin smiled, his braces shining in the light coming from the lamp on the night stand. Seungmin took one of the cups of cocoa and cringed. 

“Jesus, Hyunjin hyung, did you freeze this after you made it?” Seungmin asked seriously. “Really, Jeongin, just be glad that you’re not as stupid as your boyfriend.”

“Hey, I’m your boyfriend too, smart ass!” Hyunjin whined, taking his wand out again to cast a heating spell on the cocoa. Both Jeongin and Seungmin laughed at their pure-blood boyfriend, who obviously did not know how to use a hot cocoa maker.

And that night, when Lee Minho came back to the Slytherin dorms and saw the three of them cuddled up on the bed together, looking so peaceful as they rested, he didn’t have the heart to wake them up and tell Seungmin to leave, even though it was against the rules. As a prefect he could lose his title, so he kept quiet and pretended he had never even saw.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!! <3
> 
> If any of you would be interested in more parts to this, please comment which groups I should include (preferably groups with younger members like Stray Kids, The Boyz, YG Trainees, Ateez, etc,, since older groups like Shinee, BTS, EXO, and others like that would already have been graduated). And girl groups too, but I'm not super into girl groups just bc of preference, but obviously I need some girls in here ;D
> 
> So comment some groups and maybe which houses you think the members would be in bc that'd be a huge help!!


End file.
